Airplane! Psych Style
by Shananigans402
Summary: Shawn and Juliet are on their way to a conference when they see a familiar face on their flight. Will Shawn be able to control himself on the flight or will his jealousy get the best of him?
1. Chapter 1

"Shawn stop grinning like an idiot, you're scaring people."

The psychic looked over at the young blond detective, making no effort to dim his brilliant smile. "Come on Jules, how can you not be excited about this? We're going to the National Law Enforcement Innovative Methods Seminar in Washington DC!'

Juliet rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile, "You're just excited because you're going to be featured there."

"Well yes, that is a definite perk, but I also get to go with my…umm…Jules what exactly are we?"

Juliet puzzled over the question; it was one she'd thought about a lot recently. A few weeks ago she and Shawn had gotten together but they weren't official or anything yet. "Well we aren't really dating, because Carlton would not handle that well and he's already difficult enough to work with. But we're definitely more than friends, although I refuse to use the term 'friends with benefits' because it's too juvenile. So can't we just be us? I mean we don't have to define what we are."

Shawn nodded, but he was a little hurt that she was choosing pacifying Lassie over dating him. "Yeah okay" He wasn't even sure why he was so upset, it was the type of relationship he dreamed about. They weren't dating so he didn't have to worry about doing any boyfriend-y stuff but he still got to have sex with an incredibly gorgeous girl.

"_Now boarding section 3"_

"Oh that's us" Juliet stood up and picked up her bags; Shawn quickly followed as she led the way to the ticket counter. The airline attendant greeted them as she scanned their tickets "Have a nice flight" she smiled as she returned the boarding passes and waved them past.

Once on the plane, they quickly found their seats; unfortunately they were on a large plane and were seated in the middle clump of seats away from either window. Shawn offered to let Juliet sit in the aisle seat even though that was his assigned seat, but she declined and sat in the middle. She had already glanced at their tickets and noticed that they had a window seat on the return flight and she was going to use her sacrifice here to get that seat, but she wasn't about to tell Shawn that.

When they were settled in their seats, Juliet pulled out the large navy blue blanket she always brought with her on flights. Shawn eyed the blanket suspiciously "Jules why do you have a shroud, are you planning on killing someone?"

"It's just a blanket, it's warm and it helps me sleep" Juliet explained defensively as she spread the large, bulky covering over her lap.

"You know what else is warm that you can sleep with?" Shawn whispered as he attempted to put an arm around her.

Juliet quickly slapped his arm away, "Don't think you're getting away with that after you insulted my blanket" she teased.

"Juliet?"

Two heads snapped over to locate the familiar voice.

"Oh my god, Scott! What are you doing here? Juliet asked as she jumped up to hug the newcomer.

"I'm going to visit my brother, you remember Danny, right? He just moved out to DC so I'm going to visit his new place. What about you?"

"That sounds so cool" Juliet enthused before addressing his question "We're going to a law enforcement seminar.' She pointed to Shawn to acknowledge his presence. However, she hadn't noticed the look of angered jealousy on his face.

"Oh hey man" Scott greeted Shawn as he stuck out his hand, the latter begrudgingly shook it.

"Hey Scott, you're not looking as beat up as when I saw you last."

Scott gave him a quizzical glance at the comment before returning his attention to Juliet. "So have you been? Thankfully we don't have seven years worth of excitement to catch up on this time." Juliet smiled while Shawn rolled his eyes at the lame joke.

"Hey Jules do you mind if I borrow some of that blanket?"

"Oh sure, now since you're cold it's okay" she teased as she gave him some of the massive blue blanket.

"Yep, thanks" He spread the soft material over his lap and then slowly slid his hand underneath the blanket to grab her hand. Her smile widened as his hand grasped hers; it was so secretive and completely adorable. She turned to wink at him before refocusing her attention on Scott. "I haven't really been up to too much, just working on cases at the station, trying to survive Carlton's ego" she playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh and Jamie came into town last week so we had dinner together, you remember Jamie right? She was my roommate sophomore year."

While Scott was responding, the plane began to take off and Shawn hoped Juliet would get nervous and cling on to his hand extra hard so he could reassure her, but she was calm and collected; just like a cop should be. For the next 20 minutes, Scott and Juliet reminisced about college memories while Shawn pretended to watch the movie they were showing on the TV screen. He was growing more jealous by the second, but couldn't intervene or ask Scott to back off since he wasn't technically dating Juliet. Being the crafty guy he was, he quickly devised a plan to secretly assert his dominance.

"Jules, do you mind if I raise this armrest, it's digging into my side."

"No go ahead" she responded with a quick wave of her hand before returning to her conversation.

"Oh yeah, is it alright if I put mine up too, there's not really much room."

"Uh no that's fine" Juliet responded a bit more hesitantly since Scott wasn't her…well whatever Shawn was. She knew Shawn was probably getting jealous and she waited for him to take her hand again so she could give it a reassuring squeeze.

Shawn, however, had something else on his mind entirely. Running his hand up and down her thigh, he quickly thanked whatever gods had made her wear a skirt today as well as whatever had caused her to bring this dark blue mass of fabric that perfectly hid the movement of his hand. In a swift movement, Shawn's hand travelled up the skirt and brushed against her opening through her panties.

Juliet gasped and straightened as she felt where Shawn's hand had moved to.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, troubled by her sudden reaction.

"Uh yeah…Shawn just accidentally hit me" She emphasized the word 'accidentally' and shot him a warning glance.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Shawn gave a sheepish grin, but instead of moving his hand he pushed aside the thin fabric covering her core and shoved two fingers inside. Juliet tried to clamp her legs together to stop the thrusting fingers, but that only made her walls constrict around them and the movement was all the more pleasurable. She relaxed her legs slightly which he took as an invitation to add a third finger to the probing exploration. Sliding her hand over, she grabbed his thigh in a death grip, but that only seemed to turn him on and he started moving his fingers faster.

"Um Juliet, are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale." Scott peered uncertainly at the woman next to him who had her eyes squeezed shut and was biting her lip.

At his words, Juliet let her eyes flutter opened and struggled to respond without letting out a moan or a gasp, which was quite difficult when Shawn kept repeatedly hitting her G-spot. "Yeah, um flying just makes me a little queasy" she lied as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet.

"Oh, well its okay, planes are very safe" Scott replied as he reached for her hand.

Shawn stared in disbelief, but quickly looked back at the TV screen since Scott was supposed to think he was watching the movie. He let his thumb wander up and start massaging her clit, he watched out of the corner of his eye to see if his little trick would have the desired effect. He grinned in triumph as his thumb's gentle rubbing made her twitch just as Scott closed his hand around hers.

"Sorry" Scott's face fell at the rejection as he withdrew his hand.

"No, no it's not your fault, I was just surprised." She glanced over her shoulder to shoot Shawn a dirty look but he was innocently staring at the TV screen while his hand continued to do naughty, tantalizing things to her core.

"So, um, do you have a boyfriend or something?"

Juliet, who had been leaning back with eyes shut to focus all her attention on not releasing an animalistic groan, hadn't heard Scott's statement. Her attention was refocused by the cessation of motion by Shawn's hand. Blinking her eyes open, she noticed Scott looking at her expectantly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Scott looked down in embarrassment before looking back at her "Uh, I asked if you had a boyfriend." 

Upon hearing his question, Juliet realized why Shawn had stopped. She sighed as she realized she was going to have to be extra careful in her wording to avoid hurting either man. "Well not technically" She noticed Scott's relief and felt Shawn's exasperation as the muscles in his hand tightened "but I am kind of seeing someone right now."

"Clearly he's not that great though if he hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend though" Scott added in optimistically.

Juliet shook her head "No he's pretty amazing, there are just a lot of obstacles that we have to work through." Shawn had apparently been appeased by her statement and started thrusting his fingers inside her again; this time his movements were more rapidly and he made sure to firmly hit her G-spot every few seconds.

"Well that can't be a good sign to have obstacles before you're even together." Juliet grimaced at how the man was trying to talk her out of the relationship. Shawn had apparently chosen to take out his frustration at Scott on Juliet as he attacked her clit and shoved his fingers in and out of her core more forcefully.

"I'm sure it will work out, he's _really _into me" Juliet was unable to resist the stupid little pun. Shawn clearly enjoyed it too because he took the opportunity to show just how far into her he could go; Juliet gasped and then clenched her jaw shut as the orgasm hit. She reached around under the blanket to find his leg again and clamped down to keep herself silent. He kept swirling his fingers inside of her until the last wave of her orgasm subsided and her walls loosened their tight hold on his fingers. Withdrawing his hand, he took the paper napkin on his tray to discreetly dry his fingers. Juliet stared in shock at the cup on his tray and wondered how in the world she had missed the flight attendants coming around with the drink cart. Snatching his drink, she downed it in one gulp.

Scott eyed her curiously for her slightly rude action, "Oh um, Shawn doesn't mind" she responded casually with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Shawn shrugged "Yeah, somehow everything of mine always ends up in her mouth."

"Huh you didn't used to be like that" Scott responded, completely oblivious to the double entendre Shawn just made. She glanced over at Shawn and pinched him under the blanket when she noticed the amused smirk on his face.

"Well how about that. Jules, any reason your mouth prefers my stuff?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know it bothered you that much, I promise it won't happen again." Juliet replied with a satisfied smirk.

"NO! I don't mind!" Shawn replied hastily "You can have whatever you want!"

Juliet smiled while Scott gave Shawn another confused glance: Shawn really was the weirdest guy he knew.

"Well what I want right now is to watch the movie" she pointed to the TV screen and pulled out her headphones. The two guys did the same since there was no other choice since they weren't going to talk to each other. She felt a little guilty about not talking to Scott since she did miss him as a friend, but she really couldn't take any more of Shawn's torment if he got jealous again. As she relaxed into her seat to enjoy the movie, she felt Shawn reach over and take her hand. It wasn't until she heard the startled reaction next to her that she realized their hands were not under the blanket. "Um it's an automatic reaction for Shawn; he has...uh...separation issues."

"Yep" Shawn agreed, not caring what explanation she gave as long as she didn't pull away; his thumb traced small circles on her hand as he smiled smugly as Scott.

Scott nodded, he wasn't sure whether to believe the justification or not but he averted his eyes because he definitely didn't want to see their clasped hands anymore. However, after that display he couldn't focus on the movie and eventually fell asleep.

When Juliet noticed Scott sleeping, she leaned over to whisper to Shawn "You are in so much trouble for what you did."

Giving her innocent puppy dog eyes, Shawn decided to play dumb "What did I do?"

"Oh you're going to remember by the time I'm through with you."

"That doesn't even make sense, are you going to turn all mad scientist on me and mess around with my brain until I remember?"

She shot him an annoyed glance and crossed her arms in irritation.

"I'm sorry baby," Shawn whispered stroking her arm soothingly "I'm very scared of whatever punishment you have in store for me" he gave her a devilish grin and leaned over to nibble on her earlobe.

"Fine you're forgiven, but you can't do that here" she hissed as she shoved him away.

Shawn obeyed and gave her a final gentle kiss on her cheek before leaning back. "Oh and Jules, just so there's no more confusion…I want you to be my girlfriend."

Juliet stared at him and quickly searched his face to see if there was any trace of teasing: there wasn't. "Well that's good because I want to be your girlfriend."

"Really?!"

She nodded and grinned, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. He wrapped an arm around her and she cuddled into his chest. For the rest of the flight they enjoyed the movie with Juliet leaning happily into Shawn's embrace as he occasionally stole a kiss or played with her hair.

When the pilot announced their decent, Scott awoke and Juliet scrambled out of Shawn's grasp. The trio sat silently as the plane landed and Shawn wordlessly handed Juliet her bag from the overhead compartment. She could see that familiar impish smile though and was suddenly worried about what was going to happen. Nervously, she followed him off the plane and waited for the moment he would enact whatever plan he was forming.

He was quiet all the way too baggage claim which only worried Juliet more. When they finally left the airport, Scott turned to Juliet and pulled her into a tight hug "Bye Juliet, I can't wait for our meeting in 4 months." Juliet stared at him in confusion until she remembered how they had planned to meet after a year at the train station. Before she could respond, Shawn cut in.

"Actually Scott, I don't think that's going to happen. Juliet just agreed to be my girlfriend." He possessively wrapped an arm around her as a feverish blush stained her cheeks. "But the best luck to you dude, I'm sure you'll find someone soon." He gave the stunned man a wave as he led Jules over to an empty taxi.

As soon as she got over her shock, she slapped him in the chest. "Shawn I can't believe you just did that!"

"What? Did I say anything that wasn't true?"

"Well, no, but you didn't need to hurt him."

"Come one, you're my girlfriend now; I can't have him having little fantasies about getting back together with you."

"You're just jealous" she replied but couldn't stop her smile at how much she liked having a jealous boyfriend.

"No I'm not" Shawn grumbled.

She leaned over and kissed him; when she broke away for air she whispered "I kind of like it."

"Well in that case, I don't think I want you to talk to him ever again, or any other ex boyfriend" he pulled her in for another kiss.

The taxi driver cleared his throat to interrupt the horny couple "So where am I taking you?"

"Georgetown Cupcake and then to the Westin on M Street" Shawn replied, unashamed while Juliet looked down sheepishly after being caught.

He noticed the questioning glance his girlfriend was giving him, "What Jules they have totally fantastic cupcakes, don't tell me you don't want cupcakes." He gave her a dazzling grin and pulled her into his embrace as the taxi drove off. `


	2. Chapter 2

"Shawn, these past few months have been really great and I'm having such an amazing time with you…but I think we're maybe going a little fast and we should take a break. Just for a little while so we can step back and see how things are going before we go forward." She sighed and bitterly wondered if she hit every single cliché in the book.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Hurt was evident in his eyes as he looked at his girlfriend.

"No, no of course not" she reached over to take his hand reassuringly "I just think that if we take a little time off now we'll be more prepared for our future."

Rather than criticizing her for her lame response, Shawn merely shook his head and held up the slips of paper in his hand. "You do realize we still have to go to this conference the Chief is sending us on, right?"

"What?" Juliet shrieked as she snatched the tickets from him and looked at them "When did she set this up?"

"She called me in her office to tell me about it while you were at the crime scene, but don't worry we're not even sitting together on the plane."

Juliet sighed, "Shawn I don't want us to be like this"

"Oh sure, know you're apologetic because you're going to have to spend the next two days with me" he muttered as he stomped off. "Better go home and pack detective our plane leaves at 9 tonight."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Juliet and Shawn had barely spoken 5 words to each other since they arrived at the airport. She had wanted to say so much; even though it had only been a few hours, she already felt like taking a break with Shawn was the biggest mistake she had ever made. For some reason, her vocal cords weren't in conjunction with her brain and she couldn't get the words out, so they sat there in awkward silence until it was time to board the plane. Once they had found their seats, Juliet realized sadly that they were indeed not sitting together.

"Oh my god, Shawn is that you?"

Juliet's head snapped over to locate the voice that had called her boyfriend's name. Her eyes narrowed and her pulse quickened as she recognized his ex-girlfriend Abigail. She clenched her hands into fists when Shawn stood to give the hussy a hug and she nearly jumped out of her seat to attack the woman when she realized Abby was the one in the seat next to Shawn. Her mind raced feverishly as she realized there was no way this was a coincidence: Shawn had planned this somehow and was trying to make her jealous. Closing her eyes, she leaned back and tried to block out the voices of the reunited couple who were only a few rows in front of her.

Shawn resisted the urge to look back at Juliet to see how his plan was working. He knew she wasn't an idiot and figured he had planned this coincidental run in with Abigail but that didn't mean it wouldn't work. The plan had actually been thrown together hurriedly and he was thrilled it seemed to be working out so far. Over the past couple of weeks he noticed Juliet had been getting distant; he knew her feelings for him hadn't changed but she was getting scared and he needed to remind her that she loved him and didn't want to leave him. So after a quick search to see if there were any teacher's conferences that Abigail would certainly be asked to attend, he had lucked out and found a major event that was taking place in Crescent City. The next part took a but more effort; he'd had to hire the kid from across the street who had amazing computer hacking skills but he was able to not only find Abigail's flight but make sure he had the seat next to her. He felt guilty about setting all this up to make Juliet jealous, but she was too important to him to let her slip away because she was a little commitment scared.

"What are you doing here?" Abigail asked excitedly as she settled into her seat.

"Actually Detective O'Hara and I have to follow up on a lead for a case." He turned to point out Juliet when he couldn't resist seeing the look on her face anymore. Abigail turned too and waved to the blond detective who looked none too happy at the moment.

"Umm do you two want to sit together?" Abigail asked nervously as Juliet stared at the duo.

"Nah, its fine. She just gets a little grouchy on plane rides" Shawn pointedly turned back around and sat in his seat, buckling the belt as the flight attendants walked by to make sure everyone was fastened in for take off.

For the next half an hour Abby and Shawn caught up on what had happened since their break up. Nearly everything at least, Shawn neglected to mention the fact that he was currently kind of dating Juliet, but Abigail didn't ask about girlfriends either.

Juliet watched as the pair across the aisle and two rows up chatted and laughed like a couple of nauseating teenagers. She rolled her eyes more than one at Abigail's school-girlish giggle and the way her boyfriend was clearly making up stories to impress her. She tried to control her jealousy but it was eating away at her to the point she could barely stand to listen to them anymore.

"Shawn I know you weren't chased down a tunnel by a boulder, that's from an Indiana Jones movie."

"Well you got me there, but I did wrestle a tiger."

"You're such a liar" Abigail playfully swatted his arm "It's a wonder anyone believes you with all the lies you tell."

Shawn smirked because people _only_ believed him because of the very big lie he told; remembering how many women found his 'psychic' ability attractive, he raised his hands to his temple in his traditional psychic pose. "I sense that you almost believed my story about backpacking through Switzerland."

"Yeah until you told me you now speak fluent Switzerlandish."

"Well how was I supposed to know they don't have their own language, I mean how lame is that." Shawn frowned as he recalled his earlier slip up; it would have been such a cool story if he had left out that one part about the language.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you didn't spend two months in Switzerland, I heard the girls there are really pretty."

"Ah yes, well I did meet one lovely Swiss Miss, but she came in a box and was made of hot chocolate. It didn't work out, I drank her, and I believe Gus had some too." Shawn grinned at his stupid joke and Abigail smiled right along with him.

"So other than the hot chocolate lady, are you seeing anyone?" Abigail tried to make her inquiry sound casual, but the truth was she had been dying to ask that question as soon as she had run into Shawn on the plane. It had seemed like destiny that they had been seated next to each other on the flight and she didn't want to let him go again; she had regretted breaking up with him after the Yin ordeal. At the time, she had been recovering from shock and she hadn't been thinking clearly; but the more she had thought about it, she realized Shawn would always protect her and be there to save her.

"Well my girlfriend and I are kind of on a break" He winced as the words left his mouth; even though he knew Juliet cared for him, the break up had still hurt more that he wanted to admit.

"Well how convenient that you happen to be on a break right now." She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, "Would you like to go out for dinner or coffee or something when we land?"

Abigail's question was so full of desperation that it made Juliet sick. Add that to the hurt she felt when she heard Shawn voice the words "on a break" and you have one angry, jealous, possessive woman. Juliet unclipped her seat belt and stood up; she walked past Shawn and ran her finger discreetly down his arm before making her way to the middle of the plane where the lavatories were located. Glancing around, she was pleased to find nearly every passenger asleep or engrossed in some activity. She shot a glance over her shoulder to see Shawn eyeing her suspiciously; raising an eyebrow suggestively she disappeared into the restroom.

"Hmm yeah sounds great." Shawn responded quickly as he unfastened his seat belt, "I'll be right back, I just have to um, you know" he pointed towards the restroom and quickly walked off.

Abigail leaned back in contentment; she now had a chance to fix her relationship with Shawn.

Shawn was about to knock on the door Juliet had gone through, but decided that if it was open, the knock was unnecessary. He crossed his fingers and gently pulled the door, to his relief it slid open and he quickly stepped inside.

"Hey" he murmured as he eyed Juliet appreciatively; she looked so pretty in her navy skirt and jacket combo and her blue blouse.

"You having fun out there?" Juliet asked, unable to restrain her jealousy.

He shook his head "She's not as much fun as you, and she's nowhere near as hot." Their confined quarters made taking a step closer impossible so he settled for running a hand up her arm.

She shivered at his gentle touch "So I was thinking…I was a little hasty before in deciding we needed a break. I think that would be a mistake that neither of us wants to make."

"Are you just saying that because you're jealous?" Shawn asked, cocking an eyebrow. He really could care less as long as she really meant it.

She shook her head "No, it's just the first time I can actually vocalize those thoughts. I don't want to lose you because I'm being an idiot Shawn."

"Well in that case" Shawn leaned forward and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, despite their appalling surroundings; he wanted her more than ever. Juliet seemed to ignore their location as well as she matched the frenzy of his kiss and wound her fingers though his hair. He slid his hands down her back and then cupped her ass, hoisting her up to sit on the small counter.

She wrapped her legs around his torso and drew him closer, moaning in pleasure as she could feel his erection pressing against her. He smiled against her mouth at her reaction; he reluctantly broke the kiss so he could unzip his pants and unbutton his boxers, releasing his hard cock. Juliet grinned at the sight of the familiar appendage and quickly removed her panties. Not knowing where to put them since clearly the gross counter and even more disgusting floor were out of the question, she shoved them in Shawn's pocket.

His smile grew wider "You know you're not getting those back now" he leaned in and kissed her before she could protest.

In a matter of seconds, he had unbuttoned her jacket and slid his hands up her shirt; he didn't want to take all of it off because he knew they were pressed for time. He moved his mouth to place kisses across her jaw line and then all over her neck as his hands made their way under her bra to massage her breasts.

Juliet moaned his name softly and her tongue flickered into his ear. Her legs tightened their grip around his waist and drew him closer.

The thought of pissing off flight attendants and passengers who really needed to pee excited Shawn, but at the same time he really wanted to finish so he wasn't stuck with a massive erection. Returning his mouth to hers, he gave her a soft, sweet kiss as he positioned himself at her opening and then gently shoved in.

Gasping, Juliet pulled him closer instinctively, and Shawn took that as his cue to start thrusting. He started out slow but each push grew harder and he plunged deeper as he picked up the pace. Juliet tried to brace herself using the walls, and was glad his hands had moved to her hips to help hold her up.

As he slid a hand over to rub her clit, she attacked his throat. Her mouth was all over the stubbly expanse of skin; she sucked below his Adam's apple and then gently grazed her teeth over his pulse point. Keeping her mouth busy was helping her from letting out loud moans, but it certainly wasn't helping him. He groaned and thrust harder as her teeth and mouth took advantage of his throat.

His other hand moved to travel back up to her breasts, leaving Juliet mostly unsupported; she tightened her legs and wrapped her arms desperately around his neck to keep herself from falling to the floor. Shawn was delighted by the reaction and turned to slam her up against the small patch of wall in the bathroom since the sink was now unnecessary. He claimed her mouth in a passion filled kiss as his one hand continued to massage her clit and the other roamed over one breast at a time, cupping it and then flicking a finger over the hard nipple.

Juliet could do nothing but cling to Shawn for dear life as he continued to plunge in and out of her. They continued the frenzied kiss as the connection between their mouths served to stifle their moans and gasps. She knew she was close to release and from the way his thrusts became more urgent, she could tell he was almost there too.

He brought her to climax first after a particularly deep shove, and he kept moving in and out as her walls contracted around him and she shivered in blissful pleasure. Her orgasm had caused her to moan loudly into his mouth and he hoped that some nearby passenger had been awoken by it. Within a few seconds of her release; he exploded within her and couldn't help but release a guttural groan as he shoved in a few more times to extend his climax.

When they were both completely drained; they collapsed and Shawn moved her back to sit on the counter since he was too devoid of energy to support her anymore. He stayed inside her though, because he couldn't bear to lose the feeling of how good she felt around him. After he managed to steady his heart rate, he tilted his head to give her a long kiss. He was about to pull out and get them both situated before they returned to their seats when a loud knock interrupted them.

"Shawn?" Abigail's voice called in.

The couple froze and looked at each other. "I'll be out in a minute!" Shawn called out to her as his heart started beating at an alarming rate again.

"If you have a certain…situation to take care of, I can be of assistance" Abigail called in quietly.

Shawn watched as Juliet's eyes narrowed. She was beyond pissed that this slut would insinuate that her boyfriend had gotten an erection from her; and to think that _she_ would be the one to remedy the situation. The white hot jealousy blinded Juliet from thinking though her actions and she quickly reached past Shawn to push the door open. "He said he'll be out in a minute" Juliet snapped as she closed the door again. With a satisfied smirk, she leaned back against the mirror. "What?" She questioned innocently as Shawn stared at her.

"You realize I have to go sit next to her now." Shawn said slowly making sure Juliet realized what an uncomfortable situation she had put him in.

"Are you mad at me?" She widened her eyes and stuck out her lower lip in an adorable pout.

"I don't think I know how to be" Shawn replied as he pulled her in for another kiss. After they broke apart for air, he realized they did need to leave and finally pulled out of her and re-buttoned his boxers and jeans before helping her down to fix her skirt and blouse.

"Shawn can I have my panties back?" She reached for his pocket, but was stopped by a restraining hand on her wrist.

"Nope, I warned you that I was keeping them."

"I didn't think you were serious."

"I'm always serious" Shawn grinned at the blatant lie "and you are so not getting them back." With that he opened the door and walked back to his seat. He noticed that Abby wasn't there; he looked around and saw that she had relocated to Juliet's seat. She was avoiding his gaze and trying to appear to be absorbed in whatever book she was reading. He smiled at her act of kindness and sat down; making a mental note to send her a giant muffin basket to apologize as soon as he got home. When Juliet emerged from the bathroom, she quickly made the same observation Shawn did and smiled gratefully at the woman who was doing her best to ignore them. Juliet waited patiently by Shawn for him to get up and let her in to her new seat.

"Oh I'm sorry, the captain turned on the 'fasten your seatbelt sign' looks like you're just going to have to climb over to get to your seat."

"First of all, we're not on a ship so we don't have a captain, we have a pilot and second, I'm not climbing over you."

"Well then I guess you're just sitting in the aisle then." Shawn gave her a devilish smirk.

Juliet sighed and started to squeeze past him 'accidentally' elbowing him in the ribs as his hands cupped her ass. "Oops, sorry" she gave him her own wicked smirk as she settled into her seat and he wheezed for air.

"You're forgiven" he managed to choke out as air made its way back into his lungs. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her close and placed a kiss in her hair. She leaned into his arms and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I backpacked across Switzerland?" After receiving an amused grin from his girlfriend he started off on his long, fabricated story.


End file.
